A User Equipment (UE) may connect to a wireless network, such as a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network. The UE may include a user device, such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, etc.; however, the UE may also include a range of other devices, such as a robot providing inventorying services in a warehouse or another remote, autonomous device. While the UE is in an active mode, the UE may receive information from external devices such as application servers that are also connected to the wireless network. Periodically, the UE may enter a power saving mode in order to conserve power and extend the battery life of the UE. Typically, while the UE is in the power saving mode, the UE cannot receive information from the external devices via the wireless network.